


Hug needed...

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [41]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Hug received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug needed...

**Author's Note:**

> Another 5-sentences prompt from Tumblr :)

“Take me in your arms?”

 

Wasabi does as he’s asked, gathering Honey to his chest for a tight hug and peppering kisses on her forehead.

 

“They’re the stupid ones,” he says with conviction, “bunch of mysoginistic morons–you just wait until you get a Nobel, they’ll be begging to work with you by then.”

“No they won’t,” she sniffs, and Wasabi knows she’s probably right, but at least there’s a smile in her voice, and that’s the most important part right now.

They stay huddled together for a long time, relishing each other’s presence, and when morning comes Wasabi bakes waffles–it won’t solve everything, but at least they’re tasty.


End file.
